


There's no place we had rather be.

by atus



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-09-30 16:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10167374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atus/pseuds/atus
Summary: Person of Interest S05E13之後。





	

Harold知道自己得儘快趕到對面那棟大樓，在看到John遙遠的溫柔微笑並說著再見時，Harold知道自己得儘快趕到那棟大樓。

所以在望了持槍奮戰的John最後一眼之後，Harold轉身，沒有回頭。

在導彈擊中那棟大樓的樓頂時，Harold幾乎已經到達了樓梯間，在大樓被爆炸所撼動時，Harold正以他跛行的腿腳用他所能夠的最快速度自樓梯間往上移動，在到達大樓的中央樓層時，遇到了被唐希爾特工攙扶著的John—渾身浴血的John。

Harold喘息著從唐希爾特工手上接過John幾乎失去意識的身軀，感到手指被John身上泊泊流出的鮮血染濕，那血液的熱度比自己失溫的雙手還要溫暖，Harold知道後方還有撒馬利亞人特工持續追擊，一邊指示唐希爾特工儘量排除威脅並隱密地離開大樓，一邊架著John因為大量失血已然開始失溫的身體試著往樓層內部移動。

「Finch，你不該在這裡。」Harold幾乎錯過了那細微的虛弱嗓音。

「Mr. Reese. 」Harold往前挪動腳步，毫不在意肩上的重量對於自身側腹傷口的壓迫，「你曾對我說過，There's no place I'd rather be.」握了握John搭在肩上的手臂，「而這，才是對的地方，這裡，才是我應該在的地方。」他輕輕的說。

鎖上樓梯間的門，支撐著John近乎被血液淹沒的沈重身軀，Harold吃力地讓他們的身體倚靠著牆面滑落，在樓頂持續不斷的爆炸聲中、在樓梯間的陣陣槍響中，Harold想著John，想著John在通訊中總是帶著調笑的低沈聲線，想著John總是帶著溫柔笑意的美麗眼睛，想著John總是攙扶著自己的堅強臂膀，想著John偶爾給他的溫暖擁抱，想著John最後看著他那近乎滿足的微笑。

「Mr. Reese. 」忍著側腹傳來的痛楚與失溫所帶來的眩暈，Harold辛苦的吞嚥了下。

「John, are you there? 」知道John或許早已失去意識，Harold語調輕顫。

 

「Always, Harold. 」

 

聽到幾乎消逝在空氣中、那接近呢喃的氣音，Harold扯了扯嘴角，輕輕地閉上眼睛。

在被血液染紅的地面上，他們指尖輕觸。

 

-FIN-

**Author's Note:**

> 謹獻給John Reese與Harold Finch，謝謝你們帶給我那麼多的美好。  
> 謝謝POI，這是一部如此美麗的劇集。


End file.
